Cursed Zenith
"We lived on right under your nose. What is ironic is that you lost Evar to us... and now you are going to die by the same invisible hands of darkness!" -''Cursed Zenith, to Revo '''Cursed Zenith '''is the dark lingering '''remnant of the curse of the titans '''that was cast by Titans against Revolution Realm. It lingers within the World Seal chamber, which Revo did not dare open due to what he believed to be minor amounts of cursed energy still lingering. It takes the shape of a shadow of a pyramid turned upside down. Micoda and his group faced it as an Omen of Death. Battle data Cursed Zenith wields techniques related to analysis, illusions and restricting enemy abilities through curses. It is very much capable of splitting into multiple bodies and entities. It could manipulate the space that it had infested with its curse, causing a freefall into nothingness and manifesting perfectly stable platforms into mid-air. It was capable of launching a powerful energy ray called Prismatic Shadow to seemingly destroy both Al-Cados and Lutir, even through Lutir sacrificed his arm for a counter-offensive to deliver the Heroic Deflection technique. However, this ray was a ruse that only removed the two of them from combat by teleporting them. They were tricked temporarily that they were dead. It also destroyed Micoda's and Revo's dominant arms with curses. In actuality, it manifested their arms as technically its own and expanding them to a great size through its forbidden ritual, Puppetry of the Shadow Emperor. Using their arms, it seemed to be capable of finishing the battle. However, Micoda cut the arm stolen from him with his sword, Hand of Khair Algon, causing a disruption in time-space. It drained the strength of the stolen arm and twisted it into a lump of useless flesh. Revo succeeded in blasting the enemy with a charged lightning, causing it to counter-attack with a similar attack that hit it, using the properties of Revo's arm to summon a storm. Micoda and Revo barely survived the storm, but Revo absorbed a lot of the storm's energy even while taking damage from it. He set up a purification seal on the rune circle that Zenith had used to manipulate the gravity, and activated his own ritual, Liberation of Neoden. Battle data after Liberation of Neoden As Revo activated his ritual to attack the Zenith head-on, Revo and Micoda experienced the echoing memories from the battles against Shadow of the Neoden and Ghosts of the Neoden. The souls of those suppressed by the curse started wailing within the time-space that the Zenith had infested. The Zenith turned into a white, similar upside-down pyramid being which expanded several times larger, with much larger defenses but less energy. Micoda attacked it physically without making a dent. The Zenith initiated unlocking the seals that bound the energy of World Seal, causing Revo to attack in despair with another charged lightning. Yet it did no real damage. Micoda, understanding the true nature of the space could likely be modified using Paradox, accessed it once more, even though he knew there might a be a high cost to using it, and became Adocimicoda. He attacked with pinpoint Unmade Rays, causing the concentration of Zenith to fall. In order to stop it from accessing World Seal's power, Adocimicoda created a Matter's Maelstrom on the physical World Seal itself. It caused it to disappear within a void and escape the hands of the Zenith. Cursed Zenith was still rather stable, but Revo had still one trump left. He summoned all the energy from the spirits, to the extent where he could even die if he was counter-attacked on the spot, to prepare Fist of the Creator, an all-out physical technique. Zenith attempted to create an illusion and have him attack Adocimicoda instead, but Adocimicoda calmly created a wormhole to direct the strike into the Zenith's rear. Zenith began to disintegrate under the power of the attack. Fall Having been struck into its nexus despite all its preparations, it watched Adocimicoda turn back into Micoda. ''"I know of no such power which you have. But remember, all of the greatest powers come with a great cost." '' The defeated nexus attempted to explode and take down the entire time-space, but Revo noticed the World Seal re-appear now that Adocimicoda's power had faded. He unlocked its power with mere force of will of the seal's creator and used it to teleport all of them out of the time-space. The fading nexus could not detonate in normal conditions, and spoke to them. ''"I have seen the Titans fall. I do not know why I thought it would be different for me... even if I did manage to stay in the shadows for this long. You will have many mysteries ahead of you. Not only the times, but the timeline itself was broken, humans were left with no memories... Yet you have heroes, scientists, souls with aspirations, and rogue elements... It was inevitable..." After the battle, Al-Cados and Lutir returned to them and told they had indeed been misplaced when everyone, including themselves, thought they had died. Micoda acquired Proof of Liberation from the battle, and gave it to Al-Cados.